clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Desmond Tiny
Desmond Elliot Tiny, shortened to Desmond Tiny, and others who fear him, Mr Tiny - is the part-time controller of time and can see into the future. Many suggest him as a very dangerous penguin, mainly to be avoided and to make sure that you fear him. He enjoys talking in riddles and watching other creatures' misery. Desmond feels as if his home town is the Underworld, but knows that his original home town is Carcery, and he has been at what he is doing for over a decade. He is currently 3rd Most Wanted for the Terrain Spy Union - nobody has been able to lock him up in The Facility, because they are sure that he can mess things up with time and see into the future that he will be caught. Background Early years Desmond was born as Elliot Tiny on November 21, 1979 in PreTerra (around the area where Carcery is now) to unknown parents. He was a very nice chick when he was born - calm, sweet, cute. Living in the old ancestry igloo, Tiny Residence. It was a large, 3-story igloo, and Elliot loved to explore around the igloo. He lived with his parents, 4 uncles, 3 aunties and many cousins. They were the richest in the town, because his parents worked as heads of all supplies in the town. Soon after he became 5, he was sent to the only school available anywhere for 70 miles, "Vale Primary". There were over 400 students, all in a very small school - with only 7 teachers. He was still as nice as he was before - polite to the teachers, remembered his please and thank you's. It came to the others where he went off-balance, around at the age of 13. He started stealing things from other children, bullying them, not getting caught by any of the teachers. He made about 6 other friends his age, who participated in these activities. He went out-of-control, and then got even worse. Attitude changed more, and he started trespassing places he wasn't supposed to be. Teachers never thought of suspending him, or expelling him. Elliot never stopped. He started getting larger straight away, and soon his clothes didn't fit him properly. Although, teachers were amazed that Elliot was in fact smartest in the school. By having Elliot in their school, this increased their popularity, but also decreased it - but after the school started participating in spelling bees and other inter-school contests, Elliot was a star, but was also starting to become a criminal. Teenage sprees From the age of 15, Elliot stopped being very, very bad in school, but now was just between bad and very bad. He liked being congratulated and thanked by all the teachers, but nobody would ever call him a nerd. So, in the honour of all the students who were almost as smart as Elliot, they expanded "Vale Primary" even further - they did not know that by 11 years old, the children move to Secondary School - but they did just that. They made "Vale Secondary" just behind the original, bigger and better. Elliot became bad outside school, so that his current status wouldn't get tarnished. Powers & Abilities Quotes Trivia * He makes himself look younger than he is so that he can feel hip and young - although he is actually 30 years old. Many secretly make fun of him because he thinks he's cool. * The Bureau of Fiction bribed him into cooperating with their Department of Time. That would explain why he has so much bling. But he realised their trick, and signed a contract without reading it. He is stuck in the Department and has to spend 12 hours a week there. :* With many penguins staring at him with fear as he walks to his desk. See also * Time Agency * UnitedTerra Parliament * Underworld * Terrain Spy Union * X-Virus Category:Villains Category:Underworld Category:Characters Category:UnitedTerra